The present invention relates to a quick coupling providing a safe connection of mechanical parts, an easy plug-in, respectively plug-out, of the quick coupling components, an efficient mutual connection and plug-in/plug-out, without using operating tools.
A well known requirement of the prior art, in particular in the electric or electronic apparatus refrigerating field, is that of continuously refrigerating electric or electronic components included in said apparatus.
This is usually performed by using a plurality of pipes designed for supplying a refrigerating fluid to the devices to be refrigerated, and return ducts for recovering the refrigerating fluid.
Said delivery or feeding, respectively return, pipes or ducts, are conventionally coupled to the devices to be refrigerated, by means of quick-coupling assemblies.
In a prior quick coupling assembly, the male element thereof has a male element thread which can be engaged with a female element thread formed on the female part of the coupling.
To prevent the two bodies of the quick coupling from accidentally detaching and sliding away, said prior quick couplings usually comprise a protective ring nut element which can be clamped under a clamping torque applied by a torque wrench.
A drawback of such a prior arrangement is that both the connecting and disengaging operations of the threaded parts require that a tool be used, such as a torque wrench.
Such a tool must also be used for overcoming the great friction occurring, in particular, between an inner tubular element and an outer tubular element of the quick coupling female part.